Meant to Be
by shrimpiexoxo
Summary: It's been five years since Nathan and Kelly parted ways, but fate has a funny way of taking over...


Meant To Be

Flash forward 5 years from the day Nathan left for Las Vegas.

He was shuffling a deck of cards as he piped away at his cigarette, creating a smoky atmosphere, the smoke rising around him like a grandeur halo. He waved it away and dealt the cards to the grumpy old man in front of him.

The old man grunted and mumbled a string of curse words at him.

"Alright, don't get your knickers in a twist oldey. I'm working as fast as I can".

Annoyed at the moles on the man's face, he turned his attention to a couple of bombshells that were playing the slots.

" If I could be that nickel between your fingers sweetheart", Nathan said, as he winked at the woman. The woman turned away in disgust.

Just as he was about to focus back to the old man, something caught his eye. No, it was more like someone caught his eye. Not just someone. It was her.

"Kelly" he breathed, taking in the name like one would inhale an aged whiskey from the provinces of Forte.

He couldn't believe it. He had been sure he would never see her again. He made sure of it when he decided to leave but there she was, plainer than daylight, dressed in a Kelly like ensemble of a hooded sweatshirt and a pair of purple heels. Chandelier earrings hung from her ears like 2 oversized juggling balls from a circus. She looked around the casino with a tired and anxious face. That's when she saw him wave over to her, the shock slowly registering on his face.

She sighed, gulped in some air and marched towards him.

"Nathan, where the fook have you been yeh? What are you doing here in this dump?"

Nathan just stared at her blankly as she waited for him to respond. It wasn't till a few minutes later when he finally said something.

"Geez, with an outfit like that, who needs tacky strippers". The last noise he remembered hearing was an echoing slap.

They had taken a seat on the bench outside the building, and he offered her a cigarette. She accepted, watching him, her eyes never leaving his face.

"What are you still doing here Nathan?"

He cleared his throat, "Well you know, times are tough and I need the money and all that…"

"What about your powers?"

"Those? They're gone. They were more trouble than the immortality thing. Besides, I lost everything. It didn't really matter to me" He shrugged as he turned his gaze towards the city lights.

In a quieter tone, Kelly asked, "What about Marnie?"

"She left and took little Nathan too! That damned wench! She wouldn't tell me where she went. She said it wasn't a good place to raise a kid blah blah".

Her face softened as she leaned back against the concrete wall.

"What about you? What happened to that 'er what's his name powers dude. Did you get your happy ever after?"

"No, it was complicated. He.. he had commitment issues. I thought after we got through the dead zombie girlfriend obstacle things would be smoother but apparently he just wasn't the committed type. He says he still loves me though."

Nathan glanced at her, "Kelly why are you here? Didn't you want me to leave? Isn't that what you told me?"

"I didn't know what I was feeling Nathan! It was you! You're a twat. How could I believe you? Besides, you promised that we'd be mates. What's wrong with a friend visiting a friend?"

"Great, friend-zoned twice in a lifetime. Ouch." Nathan remorsefully shook his head as he watched her smile at him pityingly.

"What do you want from me Nathan? I was worried about you. Simon and Alisha, they…they are gone. Curtis is doing his own thing and I well I was all alone after we broke up. I just want to apologize. I wasn't very nice to you. Not that you deserved it. She nudged him playfully.

"Besides, I missed you" she mumbled the last part and popped a piece of mint gum in her mouth.

"Kelly, you don't have to apologize. Heaven knows that I deserved it. "

He bit his lip nervously." I asked Barry about you. You know when he came to rescue me a few years ago. He said you were doing fine with your new boyfriend and well, I was happy for you. I know you deserve better than me. But I think you should know, you were the first girl I ever had feelings for. And not the kind of feelings I get in my balls. The kind that come from up here." He said, pointing to his chest.

She swallowed slowly and looked away." Nathan"…

'Don't say it. I don't think I can tolerate three friend-zones in a lifetime."

He turned his head towards her and to his total shock, she kissed him. Not the way he had kissed her for the fist time a few years ago, with an aggressive passion. He admitted now that he had taken it too far.

No, this time it was soft and sweet.

"I've never seen this side of you Kelly Bailey! Could it be that you are almost human".

"You twat" she said, jabbing him in the stomach and standing up.

"Wait, he said," grabbing her by the waist, "I want more." He kissed her

back and they stood there for quite a long time, obvious of everything around them, including the hobo urinating in the alley next to them.

"I've been waiting for you for a long time. Let's get out of here" Nathan said.

"Yeah, somewhere where they serve brunch".

"Brunch? My goodness, you are sophisticated now! Nathan murmured in her ear.

"It's a long story," she said.

"Good thing we have the rest of lives to hear it!"

He took her hand and they walked down the street, towards the lights. Towards a good life.


End file.
